


PWP: Nielwink

by Nielwings9699



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielwings9699/pseuds/Nielwings9699
Summary: Daniel found something interesting in Jihoon's drawers - butt fetish.





	PWP: Nielwink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 90% Nielwink smut without a proper plot. Please do not proceed if you're looking for a proper story.

You know how mothers always pats on their baby's bottom,saying they did well, still doing so when they're grown adults, Daniel always used to think it was used for compliments or reassurance in some ways so he when he does it to someone else he was sure it was normal. 

But when he pats onto this new friend one day he couldnt believe how good it felt on his hands. Although it was only a glimpse of it, it was a feeling where he wanted to touch it again, for his own satisfaction. Now hes been staring at the said friend's bottom, for after three months when he first touched it, imagining all sorts of sinful desires in his head.

No he shouldn't, but he wants to touch it really badly. Damn its sexual harrasment to this point. And them being put in together in a group doesnt make it any better. 

"Daniel.. Daniel!" Minhyun's voice makes him goes back to reality. "Wth why are you staring at them like that?" He looks towards where Jisung and Jihoon were busy taking out stuffs from the box.

"Ah.. no.. i.. was.. just t-thinking of something," Daniel stutters. 

"Well thats some serious thinking you have there," Minhyun laughs it out. 

Daniel broke into cold sweats. If anyone were ever to see how impure his thoughts were, he would sure be damned. 

Everyone knows how cute Jihoon is. Prettier than your average man. I mean where can u find a cute man with a cute ass. Daniel tries hard to keep on his poker face. He really needs to stop fantasizing about this man. Jihoon might be straight, he might already have a lover, or he might not, but that doesn't mean he's allowed to even think these perverted things in his head. 

So he went to church that Sunday morning, asking for his sinful and impure thoughts to be washed away. He managed to stop thinking about Jihoon's ass and started avoiding the younger male. He avoided looking at the younger's captivating eyes, once said he has universe in his eyes and Daniel truly means it. He would just pass by and would sit with someone else in the van, only hearing Jihoon's laughter, he was content with the smallest things Jihoon does, well they just don't need to be face-to-face and he's all good.

It was all good, not until one day the both of them had to use the changing room together, since there were eleven of them and taking turns with one changing room isnt gonna make it. 

So the room was pretty small, probably can fit three or four people altogether but since Daniel and Jihoon had to do their gigs first, they ended being pushed into the small room by the coordi noona and had the room all to their selves. 

Daniel was glancing at Jihoon, avoiding any eye-contact. The younger only looks at him for a moment, looking like he had something to say, but ended up didn't say anything in the end. It was nothing but eerie silence in the room. 

Daniel was already done with his outfit, all he needed to do was just button up his shirt and he's ready to go. But that didn't happen as he hears a big sigh from the younger and as if he was grunting angry.

Daniel glances towards the younger and it looked like he had trouble with his pants. It was all too tight for the man, he pushed himself in as he was trying to button his pants but couldn't. In all that chaos Daniel's eyes wandered towards his ass, perking out whenever he tries to button up the pants. The younger's perky ass jiggles whenever the younger man gives in.

Daniel thought his jaw dropped at the excruciating view right in front of him. 

"Ughh.." Jihoon sounded very annoyed as he took the pants off. "What are you looking at,"

"Huh?"Daniel finally realizes that he was now staring at the jigglybum, soft yet perky, as the pants comes off, showing off a milky white skin, thankfully enough jigglybum is covered with a pair of black briefs or Daniel would have had a bloody nose by now. 

Daniel avoided Jihoon's death stare, looking onto the floor as if he was pushed to a corner, well he actually is and now Jihoon is right in front of him with fiesty fiery face ready to take down anyone who upsets him. 

"You.... I've noticed you've been staring at my back so often these days, what are you a pervert?"

What? Now that's an accusation. He's been going to church evety now and then, 'cleansing' himself from impure thoughts, not even once he took a look at jigglybum after that, maybe once or twice, but saying it was often... he was offended. Unless, he stares at it subconsciously thinking he weren't, then that would be a problem.

"I..I'm...sorry," Daniel mutters as he thought that would be the best reply he could give to this vexed man.

"Stop looking at my back, don't even think of touching me," Jihoon whispers with a threatening voice. 

Daniel could only nod while this man was now peeking behind the door, calling for the stylist to address his issue. 

It turns out the stylist mistakenly swapped his and Daehwi's pants, as the younger closes the door after he got his pants. 

"Don't look," Jihoon threatens as Daniel was up the corner looking towards the wall. "No peeking either," 

It was not until Jihoon finished putting on his outfit that he goes out together with the man. He walks out feeling down learning that he couldn't even look at Jihoon's jigglybum and how the man shows his unpleasantness.

Now Daniel only has to look from the waist up, but bad habits can be broken right. Soon he'll get used to it. Like the interview after that where Jihoon was told to do aegyo, Daniel watches how adorable Jihoon was, and kept on muttering cute under his breath, as he was genuinely bewitched by the younger's cuteness, even when other members were repulsed by it. See, there's always another charm in Jihoon that he can take obsession as, other than his ass.

It was a day off for all the members and most of them decided to go to watch a movie together while some others prefer meeting their families and friends instead. It was different for Daniel since he had a solo schedule that day, fortunately enough he finished a little early so he could spend the rest of the day catching up some sleep. 

He was just about to go to his room when the door bell rang.

"This is the delivery service," the man from behind the door says. 

Daniel opens the door to see a small parcel on the man's hand. 

"Mr. Daniko Hitomori Jennifer Kang?" The man gave the parcel a second look. 

"Yes," Daniel hides his embarrassment. The reason why his puts his name like that was to keep sasaengs from taking his stuffs just like before. He took the parcel from the man and signed on the electronic pad. 

He opens the box, happy to see the content in good shape. Jihoon's birthday will come soon and Daniel was thrilled to give the person he admires presents. So he bought him a limited edition bracelet, bought from a well-known brand. It came a few days early and Daniel thought he could just hide this present inside of Jihoon's drawers, if Jihoon has found it before his birthday then he could just reason it as an early birthday gift. 

It was only him inside the house so he doesnt need to be wary of others and keeping it a secret from anyone. He went inside the room where Jihoon and Woojin shared, knowing Jihoon uses the one closet to the right while Woojin's was on the left side of the room. 

He goes towards the closet and kneeled down to open one of the bottom drawers. It was neatly filled with shirts and all Daniel had to do was hide the bracelet somewhere deeper. 

He brought the box of bracelet to the very back of the drawer, but it got stuck and wouldn't fit in as if something was blocking it. Daniel reached out his hand inside and got a hold of this problematic item. He pulled it out and when he finally sees it first hand his jaw dropped to a shocking revelation of his sweet innocent Jihoon. The item in his hand was a dildo. 

Shaped into a long mimicking a cock with a big circumference, it was clear and pink and massive, Daniel was stunned to sew how this thing will even fit in Jihoon's cute butt. 

"What the fuck!!" An angry voice from behind shocked him making him jump. 

When he turns around he saw Jihoon was closing the door rather jarshly locking it and stomped his way towards him looking very very angry. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Jihoon snatched the toy from Daniel and shoved it back towards his pile of clothes. 

"I was just.." Daniel stutters anxious. "I can explain,"

"You.." Jihoon pushed the taller man to towards the wall and grabbed a hold of his shirt as his hands turns into a fist. 

"Are you that much of a pervert that you're contempting to ransacking my stuffs what are you gonna do with it huh? Are you gonna use it on you too?"

"Hey stop with the accusations,"

"What?!" The younger looks at him with a threatening look.

"I was just here to give you a gift," as he points towards the small box that he left on the floor. "It's for your birthday,"

"Do you expect me to believe that?" The younger glared. "Then why were you holding that thing you pervert,"

"I was just gonna.." Daniel stops for a while. A sudden thought came to mind, with the very fact that Jihoon was calling him a pervert he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to reverse the situation right now. 

"Why do you even have a dildo in your closet, a big one at that," Daniel clucked his tongue making himself look tough when in fact he was nervous as hell. "Whos the bigger pervert here?" 

"You fucker.." Jihoon hissed as he looked like he was about to punch him. 

"Use me," Daniel says nervously.

"What?"

"Use me instead of that dildo,"

Jihoon chuckled sarcastic. "What can you do? Are you this big? Since you say I'm perverted just because I prefer the size tell me are you big? Do you think you can satisfy me with that kind of thing?" 

Daniel felt crushed at how degrading Jihoon's remarks can be. All his life he knew his was one on the bigger side. He knows it would be useless to explain it to the younger so he just pulls Jihoon's hand and puts it right on top of his friendly little junior making the younger feel its presence. 

"How do u know if you've never seen its full potential," he says as he made Jihoon feels how his friendly junior reacts to his hand.

"Unbelievable, So this is what you are arent you, you've been after my ass since the beginning, you stalker, fine! I'll give you just what you want, if this thing cant satisfy me...," Jihoon grabbed his thing harder making Daniel wimp out his voice. "..dont even think of talking to me again," as Jihoon pushed the taller to the bed taking off his own clothes right in front of him. 

Daniel's mouth gaped open as he was a little bewildered at how intimidating this guy could be, yet it is one of the charms that Jihoon has. This kind of thing shouldnt there be orders to things?

"What are you doing?!" Jihoons firm voice rang in his ears. "Aren't you gonna take off your clothes?" As he was already removing the last piece of fabric from his body. 

Daniel quickly responded to the scene, knowing better that an opportunity like that never comes twice. He took off his clothes immediately with Jihoon had to help him pull off his jeans in the end, impatient. 

"This better be worth it," Jihoon glares at Daniel before he kneels down onto the floor so that he was facing Daniel's not so little junior. 

Jihoon watches as little junior comes to life pulsating even before he was even touching it. And he was only looking, but the thing grew and grew until it stands big and strong like a warrior ready for a battle. Sure its almost the same size as that dildo now, well that dildo was much larger but he was still sceptical. He thought that was the only size it could come to but when he starts to touch it, it could only grew bigger making Jihoon fascinated by it. 

"How can you even hide this thing," Jihoon whispers in awe before going down onto the stud and started licking it slow. 

He gave a soft kiss to the head before he took it whole swirling his tongue around greeting Daniel's excited popping veins.

Daniel almost shrieked whenever Jihoon took his member deep that it touches his throat. Never in his wildest dreams to be able to be enjoying this first hand, from the person he looks up to.

Daniel was starting to feel so good as he watches how sexy Jihoon was kneeling in between his legs. Lips wet as the younger keeps bobbing up and down his giant stud. He didn't want to be the only one feeling pleasure so he made a proposition for Jihoon to climb on top of him while having his back towards him. 

Jihoon snarled, clucking his tongue looking at him with disbelief. It made Daniel think twice, maybe he should just stayed quiet since Jihoon was allowing him to do this, and he should just follow and keep his pace. 

"..perhaps?" Daniel says uncertain, afraid the other would be angry. 

Even though Jihoon looked a little pissed, the younger still climbed on top of him, straddling his body as he bent to continue where he left off while giving Daniel a full uncensored view of his ass. 

Daniel couldnt believe how close he was to this thing that all he did was stare at that perfectly round bottom, with the skin so fair, so smooth like a baby's. It was all that he had imagined, maybe more, since he was able to graspe a look of the holy pink puckering hole greeting him with seduction.

He jumps when Jihoon grabbed his junior a little too strong as he lets out a small "aghh.." as he saw Jihoon looking back at him and gave him a death glare.

"Ya Kang Daniel!" Jihoon says in a his scary low register. "Dont just stare at it,"

In reflex he brought his hands towards the round bottom, he felt his hands a little shaky, nervous but the moment his hands touches that soft pillowy bottom, he thought he saw stars and was flying on cloud nine. His large hands moulds that perfectly shaped ass just as he thought it would. 

"Wow.." he could hear Jihoon says, as he thought his member would be a little more vigorous when he started touching this young man.

Daniel went towards it to kiss the soft skin and he swears he could taste a marshmallowy flavour. He continues kissing it with light kisses while his hands busily massaging it savouring its flavour. He loves how Jihoon reacted to his touches as the younger squirms as the gap between them grew closer. He can feel the youngers cute stud, poking his chest, begging for friction. 

He finds it cute that he started to kiss in between the crevices, as he jolts out his tongue to lick the pink puckering hole and ravish it to his heart's content. Jihoon squirmed at the sensation by which Daniel would tightened his hold on him. 

He smirks as he focuses on the hole kissing it good before he enters it with his tongue. Jihoon suddenly jolts out at the sensation, his hand goes to his back and pushed Daniel's face saying "You don't need to do that... it..it's dirty," in a small voice. 

Daniel just couldn't stop adoring this young man, the reaction that he gave makes him feels like teasing him more.

"I dont think so," Daniel pry Jihoons hand away as he continues ravaging the hole. "It's delicious,"

"What are you talking about.. Mnhh.. hyung," Jihoon once again tries to stop him but this time Daniel got a hold of both his hands locking it to the side making Jihoon's body raises up an accidentally sits on top of Daniel's face. It felt uncomfortable for Jihoon to have a mans face up his ass so he raises himself up but Daniel being the stronger one pushed him back down and locks his big hands on Jihoon's trembling thighs. 

"Hyunngg.." Jihoon whines in protest.

Daniel on the other hand thought he was in heaven as he was smothered with this glorious ass at once. The feeling of the soft texture against his face as his tongue twirled around and inside the sweet cavity. 

He just loves the younger's reaction as the man wiggled from every turn and his body jolts into every direction in discomfortness of lust. 

"Hyu..ngg.. mphff," as Jihoon brings a hand to his mouth, muffling the moan that unconsciously came out louder than he thought. It was that Daniel suddenly enters him deeper with his tongue while a hand creeped to the youngers front and thrusted the lively stud with great skills. 

Jihoon was all over the place with all the sensation that came from every direction, one point holding Daniel's working hand upfront, then towards the back pushing the mans head away, but then muffling his mouth right after, it was all too much for him that in the end he came onto Daniel's body. His body trembles from the great climax he just had and sat on Daniel's chest while taking his time to regain his composure.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asks when he sees the younger grew silent, only his short breaths could be heard. 

"Move over a bit,"as Daniel lifts the younger with his two strong hands and puts him to one side of the crammed bed. He made the younger lay down and thought the boy had the cutest expression he ever seen. 

Jihoons face was flushed red, his beautiful eyes flutter, lips parted as he gasps for air. He looked so seductive so erotic so inviting that Daniel just had to kiss those red luscious lips for once. 

The younger froze, surprised but lets Daniels lips let loose. Little by little he opens up his mouth, gasping as Daniel's tongue met his. Their tongues dances to a waltz of a silent song accompanied by shallows of breathings. His hands slide onto the elder's strong arms holding it tight as their kisses became deeper and deeper. 

Daniel pulls out from their breathless kiss to see Jihoons eyes was adorably closed mouth pouted as if in a silent protest. It was so adorable that he had to peck once more before asking where the younger keeps his lube. 

Jihoon pointed towards the closet saying it was right next to the toy that he had found, sitting at the corner of the drawer. And all this while Daniel couldnt stop smiling at how cute Jihoons soft voice was, a different tone to that he hears everyday. He gave the younger another peck, smiling childishly before jumping out of the bed, to retrieve the said lube. 

Jihoon was holding a tissue paper when Daniel came back. He immediately sits on to the side of the bed and wipes off the leftover fluid on Daniels body. 

"Aigoo.. I'm fine," Daniel says while Jihoon silently cleans. "Lay down," Daniel gently asks the boy to lay. 

Jihoon was so cooperative that it felt like a different person from the stronger dominating person earlier on. He climbed onto the bed not to lay but kneels down as he brought his body forward and was on fours with his face facing the wall.

"Daniel hyung.. faster.. put it in," the younger says in the most cutest voice Daniel has ever heard. The younger was glancing at him, with the most alluring eyes he ever seen while half biting his lips looking a little nervous but damn seductive. 

It took the little bit of sanity in him on not to jump and attack on the younger. He could feel blood rushed to his lower region, as he focuses on staying sane. But whoever could even hold on to this irresistable seduction. Jihoon's already lovely slender figure forming into a beautiful s-line, inviting him to do more sinful actions. 

He pressed the bottle of lube, smudging a whole lot in his hands and proceeding to rub it onto his extremely excited stud. 

His veins piping hot and he knows he has to be in this guy fast. Jihoon looks again at him with a yearning look, hands towards his bottom as he spreads his own arse. 

"Damn.." Daniel curses and finally jumps onto the bed.

He gave one last kiss onto the glorious ass before propping hinself right at the entrance and slowly penetrates onto the younger man. 

Daniel moans an airy moan as he felt how tight Jihoon's insides were. It clutches onto Daniel's sword as it pierces through the dark sinful place deep. The place was so hot so tight that he thought he could climax without even being inside this man fully. 

He stopped halfway through, knowing he had to regain his composure he leans down towards the younger and starts kissing the youngers nape. 

Jihoon's body became stiff as the man starts kissing his sensitive neck towards the line of his shoulders. He found it odd that this man is taking too much of his time kissing him rather than start doing it. Impatient, he moves his hips backwards and almost got a scream from the man behind him. 

"Hey hey wait wait Jihoon-ah," Daniel says in a panicked voice. 

"Can't you keep down your voice? Someone might hear us,"

"Stop.. I really felt like climaxing just now,"

"Really?" Jihoon says as he turns around wanting to see Daniel's panicked face. "Then just do it inside, its my safe day,"Jihoon teases him with a wink and moves his hips once again, this time with force and precision until he felt the man shudder and warm liquid poured right inside him making him feel full. He felt Daniel collapsed on top of him, gasping for his breath. 

"You came so fast hyung," Jihoon silently laughs, feeling some sense of pride.

"That's cuz youre too sexy Jihoon-ah," 

Jihoon chuckled shyly but stops when he felt a movement inside of him. Wait..isnt he recovering too fast? 

"Daniel... mppfh.." when he feels Daniel's rod still hot and alive. 

Daniel wrapped his arms around the younger's waist as his hands crept towards two erected pink buds, flicking them, teasing. Then a hand would slide south towards Jihoon's erected junior as the younger squels to his touch. 

Daniel's large veiny hands was covering his entire self as he strokes it parallel to the rhythm of his thrusts. Hot air kisses his ears, as he hears Daniel's shallow breaths, making him more sensitive than he already is. 

Daniel pulled him closer, as they lay on their sides, thrusting him from the back. He watches as the blanket slides off the bed as Daniel thrusts in deeper and deeper, earning a mouthful of moans from the younger. 

"You're so sexy Jihoon-ah," as he grabbed the youngers chin so that he could steal a kiss on those luscious lips. "So sexy," He could feel Jihoon's insides tightened around his giant sword.

Jihoon's little hands is now holding onto Daniel's larger hand that was on his stud since a while ago. He kept on muffling his mouth squirming to this strange sensation yet again, bearing all his touches to an extreme tenderness of lust. 

Daniel just finds it so cute, that he knows they were both on the edge. He knows that if he 'll do it faster and deeper both of them will go to nirvana. So he did what he did with the whole bed shook thankfully sturdy enough to fit the both of them until the both of them came together with a loud silent gasp. 

Only the sound of their breathings fill the air. Gaining their composure Daniel pulled out of the man and reaches out for the tissue that was next to Jihoon's head. 

He kneels down and cleaned the both of them. Grinning from ear to ear he as he smiles by himself, receiving a judging look from the younger. 

"Why? Does doing it with me feels good?" Jihoon said teasingly. 

Daniel replies with a nod and a 'yes,' as he finishes cleaning the both of them. Throwing the clump of tissues straight towards the dustbin hiding in the corner of the room. 

He mouthed a 'bullseye!' and raises his hands in victory. He looks back to Jihoon who was giving him a wry smile, definitely unaffected by his so-called celebration.

Daniel chuckles embarrased and proceed to lay his head on Jihoon's chest, hugging him happily. 

"I like Jihoonnie," the man says as he comfortably resting and smiling by himself in content. "Since today's our first day I like Jihoon a lot more," 

"What? Who says we're dating," Jihoon thought it was out of place so he asked. "And are u sure you're not only liking my ass?"

Daniel frowns and lips turned into a little pout. He raises his body to look at the man beneath him. 

"It isnt just about your ass, its more than that," disappointment can be heard in his voice, turned upside down into a frown. "I...i like you a lot, a lot more than i imagined...ah.. you're making me going crazy,"

"I like everything about you, I like your beautiful eyes, I get upset when they cry, or happy when they get angry cuz its just so adorable and whine thats just so cute that I wanna tease you everyday," 

Jihoons face was already making weird expressions. It felt so weird listening to those. 

"I like your cute hands," he continues as he holds it in his hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it gently. "..it just fits right in my hands, I do like your ass, but now I like your lips too and your baby skin and your pink nipples and your-" 

Jihoon grew embarrassed with the sudden compliment that he stops the man by covering the mans mouth with his hands. He feels like he knows what hes going to say next that it felt so terribly embarrassing. 

Daniel pulled the hands that was covering his face and kissed them. "Thats why I hate it when people get close to you, i get a little jealous and a little protective,"

Jihoon agrees with that point of him being protective for some reason. 

"I won't force you to go out with me or anything..in the mean time, just use me, don't look at other people, you don't have to use that toy either, I'll give you everything you want,"

Jihoon bit his lips shutting his mouth tight. He couldn't make of what Daniel had just said. 

Daniel realizes how the younger is being silent. He kisses the younger's forehead and lays by his side. Jihoon turns to one side of the bed, giving the larger man space onto the single bed. Daniel slides his hand onto Jihoon's waist and hugged the younger from behind. 

"Just please don't hate me.." Daniel says low "..and I'm not a pervert,"

There was along pause before Jihoon replies him. "I don't hate Daniel.. it's just this is too sudden, and youre still a pervert," 

"Huh?" Daniel looks onto Jihoon's sideline who was probably teasing him right now. "Then congratulations you just had sex with a pervert," as he forcfefully kisses Jihoon's cheeks and earns a whine from the younger male. "So cute.. and thank you," as he kisses the man again and the room is filled with his laughter. 

Daniel felt like he owns the world right then. So satisfied with only an ambiguous answer. He didn't mind all those,he was just so content to have Jihoon in his arms right now, while knowing the man didn't hate it. 

"Do you think the boys are home right now?" Jihoon asks. 

"They'll still be at the movies i guess,"

"I mean, you were pretty loud," Jihoon says sarcastically. 

"Hey that's cuz you have no restraints, you like making fun of me huh?" Daniel lift his head to look at Jihoon grinning silently. 

He added, "Next time I'll show you the sex without restraint until your voice hoarse and that you wont be able to walk.."

"Stop it you pervert," Jihoon turns to cover Daniel's mouth. His brows furrowed appearing to be angry but his mouth couldn't hide the smile of embarrasment. 

Daniel giggles and tickles Jihoon's cute tummy that just forces Jihoon to pull the larger's hand kept it close with him to his chest. They were back into the position they were in as Daniel kept the younger close to him, kissing the youngers neck, basking in the afterglow of their sex. Daniel is so elated at the state that he was in and he just wished that time could stop. 

It turns out that dildo was never used as it was supposedly a mocking gesture from his antis but Jihoon being an overly positive person thought he could use it for himself in the future, saving hinself money and the embarrasment in ordering one. Well Jihoon isn't so sure now when he'll be able to use it since he already has one that's more capable of pleasuring him better. Teehee... 끝. 

 

Ps: told u its like 90% sex


End file.
